being with you
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: bubblegum finally realize how much marceline cared for her marceline/bubblegum or bubbline


it was a peacefull day in candykingdom since its such a nice wheater maybe they could go and have a picknick or something,of course since princess bubblegum is royalty she cant go anywere without her guards or her loyal protector, but it such a nice wheater then she remembered her old frenemy marceline and decided to call her

"hello marceline?"

"bonni?," said marceline in shock then she remembered a prank finn and jake come up with for her maybe it was just pay back "haha very funny guys"

"huh?"

"okey guys prank's over now what do you want?"

"first of all it's really me marcy, and second of all .. maybe you like to go and have a picnic with me?"

"ahaha, okey guys your good at creating bonni's voice,"

"but marcy it's really me?"

"look guys bonni will never call me, she's too busy and angry to remember me,"

bubblegum felt a little guilty but decided to play along "what did you do to make her mad?"

"well.., ive commited hardcore pranks to her, tried to scare the villagers and other stuff , maybe when i scared her engagement partner she finally snapped, i couldnt possibly show myself to her, even if im really sorry"

bubblegum just listed to marceline's confession, and felt that she was too strict to her and knew that she was sorry for what she have done but it's too late beacuse she already told her she never want to be friends with her ever again

"so.. what will you do if she's really listening"

"oh.. i would say bonni im really sorry and if you want me to stay away from you i understand im a really a nuisance to you so im really sorry"  
bubblegum felt much guilt in her heart and realize that marceline was only trying to have fun because she's too busy to see her

"oh marceline im terribly sorry for that banishment thing"

"heh i know bonni"

"wait you know all the time!" said bubblegum in shock

"heh of course bonni i could sense your guilt in my phone, beside finn would not ask about personal stuff, he's too good for that"

"well your right"

"so.. uhmm about that picnic thing am i still linvited or what?"

"oh yes!"

"well should i see you in the candykingdom or should i go and wait for you in the forest?"

"candykingdom definetly"

"okey"

"bye"

"bye"  
~X~X~~X~~XX~~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X

(at the candykingdom)  
marceline was floating at the princesses door and started to wait for her

"hey"said bubblegum

"hey, what took you so long princess?" aked marceline

"oh.. finn and jake was calling me for that code thing"

"oh really did you decipher the code?"

"no not yet he said it was in a video then we got cut off"

"ohh.."

"anyway shall we go?"

"yeah"  
"

you know i happen to notice your not wearing your hat or have that umbrella"

"well it's cloudy so i wont get burned beside if the sun came up i have my realiable umbrella with me"

"oh well alright"

and off they go and to a perfect place near the candykingdom the place was pefect it has a cool wind breeze

"anyway marceline how's your boyfriend?"

"ash?"

"yep"

"oh we broke up"

"oh well im really sorry "

"dont worry he's a total psycho who sold my precious humbo to that witch"

marceline laid to bubblegum's lap watching the cloud moves

"say bonni do you already like someone in Ooo..?"

"oh!" bubblegum went into shock she would never thought that marceline would ask such a question "well do you princess?"

"dont kid around marceline you know that wouldnt happen"

"oh.." marceline was dissapointed she knew that she loved the princess and that was the only reason why she always vsited her in the past and the only reason why she's afraid to go back and apologize to bonni bevause she's to afrais she might lose her, but all in all she's so inlove with her that she's too loyal to get her mad,

"is it finn bonni?" continued marceline

"him?, no way look i avoided him when he's trying to laid in my lap"

"oh.. then who do you like?t "  
"..." bubblegum was blushing and couldnt probaly say it infront of her

" bonni, do you hate me?"

"what! of course not maybe before but look im sorry and -"

marceline stood and kissed bonni directly on the lips ,

"well that's all i need to know,"

bubblegum's face was beggining to blush

"bonni i love you okey, i am so inlove with you that i hate seeing you mad at me" admitted the vampire, after a moment the vampire was blushing and started to whisper _"please dont hate me_"  
and off the vampire floated upward to the tree

"marceline come back down i dont hate you or mad at you"

"really?" said the vampire facing her face down at bonni

"it's actually the opposite of that" after saying that princess bubblegum kiss marceline on the cheek "i love you bonni and im really sorry if i made you feel that way"

marceline carried bonni to the tree and cuddled each other until they heard a familiar voice

"hey princess"

"finn?" said the both of them in shock "why are you guys up there?"

"oh... well.."  
"were picking apples!" said marceline

"apples eh?, well anyway princess we decoded the video" yelled finn

"oh really what is it?"

"a penguin"

"that make's no sense at all"

"i know right"

"so anyway catch you gals later key?"  
"byE" said the two of them

"well that was a close call" said marceline

"yeah i know" replied bonni and off finn goes heading back to his house , while doing so marceline and bubblegum continued to kiss behind his back,


End file.
